


Passing Out From Pain

by marciacmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciacmoon/pseuds/marciacmoon
Summary: Marinette gets injured as Ladybug and bullied by Lila, and Chat Noir comes to the rescue when she passes out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo (marciacmoon)





	Passing Out From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time since my last fic that I've written creatively! Please offer any feedback! This is cross-posted from my tumblr (marciacmoon . tumblr. com); please send me some writing requests! I'd love to get more practice in. :) Enjoy!!

“Marinette!”

“I’m fine Tikki, just give me a moment.” Marinette’s breath huffed out of her as she staggered slowly through the back alley beside her school, not wanting to be seen until her body caught back up with her head.

Her kwami huffed and pouted, which Marinette probably would have thought to be cute if she wasn’t acutely aware of the stabbing pain in her stomach. 

To say this morning had been rough would be the least of it. On her way to class, she’d been horrified to find a man brandishing a knife to a woman just outside the corner store. After finding the nearest and most inconspicuous spot behind a bush to transform, Ladybug had swooped in to save the day! The fight had been short and to the point, but not before the attacker landed a hit, slashing straight across her middle. Though the suit protected her from having blood drawn, the force behind the attack knocked the breath out of her.

So here she was, slowly climbing the stairs to class knowing she was fifteen minutes late already, “You need to tell somebody what happened!” Tikki whispered from her purse.

“No way, Tikki,” She sighed, “It’s going to be on the news that Ladybug saved someone today. Someone will be able to connect the dots, or if not, they’re going to think I’m lying to try and save my name at school! I don’t want that getting back to Lila, and her being able to twist it to make everyone hate me even more.”

Tikki huffed again, but Marinette had already opened the door to her classroom, effectively ending the conversation. Mrs. Bustier gave her a soft glare, not saying anything, but jotting something down on her papers as Marinette sat in her desk in the back. 

It was so difficult for Marinette to pay attention now that she was sat in the back of the classroom, coupled with the exhaustion and pain from her fight this morning, she was more or less sleeping during the class. Every now and then, Nathaniel would elbow her to write something down. She didn’t mind it, until his elbow hit her once again, at little too close to her middle. Yelping loudly, Marinette hopped out of her chair, arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

“Oh my gosh!” Lila cried from the front row, “Nathaniel, are you touching Marinette inappropriately?! I saw you!” Of course, Marinette was the only one to see the slick smirk just passed Lila’s oh-so-surprised face.

“What?! No, I-I- “

Mrs. Bustier raised a hand to stop poor Nathaniel’s stuttering, “Marinette is this true?”

Marinette glared in confusion at Lila, eyes narrowing as she tried to work out what her plan was here, “No, Mrs. Bustier. I just… Nathaniel was trying to help me stay awake, and I… thought I saw a spider, that’s why I yelled.” Marinette’s face blazed at the admittance to dozing, her head aching with the lie. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Mrs. Bustier started, her voice clipped, “You should do well not to disturb the class so often, coming in class late and yelling. Please see me during lunch break today.”

Marinette nearly snarled at the vindictive look on Lila’s face, but simply sat back in her seat and tried to pay attention during class. Her reprimandation during lunch wasn’t as bad as she had expected, Mrs. Bustier seemed more concerned at the bags under Marinette’s eyes rather than the incidents from today, but she didn’t mention it outright. Marinette trudged through the rest of class, making barely legible notes through the intense pain in her stomach. 

Grateful that the final bell rang, Marinette packed her bag slowly, trying not to irritate her pain anymore. Maybe Tikki’s right, she thought to herself, I think I need to go to the hospital. So focused on building the lie she would tell her parents so they would take her, she didn’t notice that everyone in the class was gone.

“Dupain-Thing.”

Well, almost everyone.

Marinette bit back a groan, “Hello, Lila.”

She smirked, “You’re so noble, I can’t believe you would rat yourself out instead of letting that art brat take the fall for you.” Her footsteps were near silent as she crept towards Marinette’s desk 

“I can handle your lies, Lila,” Marinette said cooly, “But I won’t let you lie about my friends. I don’t care if they start to hate me, I will always be there for them.”

“Aw, how noble!” She cooed, her eyes glazed with fake tears, “How adorable, do you have a crush on him?”

Marinette scoffed at the bait, “I’m not having this conversation, I need to get to the bakery.”

She began to walk past Lila, but tripped over a foot - and this time, it wasn’t her own. Marinette fell face first, the stairs making a sickening thud against her brow bone as she accidentally bit the inside of her cheek, “Oopsie, you’re so clumsy Marinette!” Lila laughed, walking past the girl on the ground. She ‘accidentally’ kicked Marinette’s head, the girl feeling it collide painfully with the leg of a desk.

The door opened and shut, and Marinette finally let out the shaky breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in, “Tikki…” She tried to say, but she couldn’t finish her thought before bursting into tears.

The kwami flitted from her hiding spot in her purse, “Marinette… you need to tell someone about this…”

“I can’t,” Marinette sobbed, “She’s going to lie her way out of it, say it’s my clumsiness, or, or that I-- I started it!”

Tikki frowned, “Maybe you should talk to Chat Noir about it.”

Marinette startled, “Are you kidding, Tikki? He’s got bigger things to worry about than me.”  
“That’s not true, Marinette. He cares about you, he’ll want to know about this.”

“O-Okay…” Marinette mumbled through her tears, slowly sitting up. It wasn’t until she staggered to her feet that she realized how dizzy she felt. Steadying herself on a nearby desk, Marinette belatedly noticed how sticky her face felt. Reaching up a hand, her fingers ghosted over the caked blood on her forehead. Had she really fallen that hard? She needed to get home. 

If she was staggering in the doors this morning, Marinette was limping now. Though Lila’s trip had mainly impacted her forehead, it had aggravated the pain in her stomach. Her body felt like it was on fire, but she barely noticed it through the murky pain in her head. She’d barely made it to the locker room when she had to stop, breathing labored as she leaned against the wall for support. Vaguely, she heard a “Shhh!!”, but she couldn’t be certain with her brain the equivalent of scrambled eggs. 

Sliding down the wall and closing her eyes, she felt Tikki pushing against her in the bag, trying to get her up, “‘M just gonna sit here a minute…”

“Marinette!” Her rest was rudely interrupted by a panicked screech, a tone she had heard a million times in a different name.

Her eyes opened briefly, enough to confirm her suspicions, “Fancy meeting you here, Chaton.” His hands hovered in front of her, as if afraid she would shatter from a touch.

“Princess, what happened? Are you okay? What happened?!” His hands finally delicately grabbed her face, tilting her head back and forth as he inspected for damage.

“You… you should see the other guy,” She chuckled, the pain blinding her to the thought of why is Chat Noir at her school right now?, “I’m okay.”

To try and make her point, Marinette began to stand up. However, her stubbornness wasn’t enough to push through. Before she’d stood from her crouch, she was seeing black, and it wasn’t the leather of her partner's suit, “Uh oh.”

“Marinette!”

_____________________________________________________________

Chat Noir was sat atop Marinette’s balcony, the trap door open so he could keep an eye on her below. He’d never felt his heart beat as fast as it had when Marinette’s limp body slumped into his arms. Panicked, he’d taken her to the school nurse. Adrien barely knew how to apply a bandage, let alone treating someone who was unconscious. 

The nurse had done her best to clean Marinette, but informed him she was going to contact her parents - she needed to go to the hospital. Insisting he was faster than any ambulance, he’d carried his princess to the address her parents had given, “Come on, Marinette, please wake up.”

Leaving her to be carted off by doctors was agonizing, his tail swishing back and forth in irritation until he felt one soft hand and one large, warm one grace his back. He flinched, head whipping back and forth to see Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng embrace him, “Thank you so much, my boy. I don’t know how quickly she would have gotten help without you there.” Mrs. Cheng had tears in her eyes.

“It’s… it’s okay. I’m just… glad she’s… she’s…” He didn’t realise the tears welling up in his own eyes. Clearing his throat softly, he spoke again, “I’m sorry, but I do have to get back to the photosh- to um, my life.”

Mr. Dupain smiled softly at him, holding out a cardboard box with the T&S logo he had come to know and love, “Here, son. You look like you could use some weight on you. Thank you for saving our daughter.”

Chat Noir nearly burst out into tears at that, but simply nodded and accepted the gift, promising to swing by the bakery later tonight to check on Marinette. 

According to her parents, she had woken up, long enough to tell the doctor what had happened (she ‘fell down the stairs’), and long enough to be discharged. Now, she was resting in bed, her head, arm, and side wrapped in bandages. 

He slipped from the patio chair down onto her bed, perched at her side as she rested soundly. His clawed fingers gently traced the bandages, reaching up to ghost over the bags under her eyes, “Princess…” He whispered softly, a frown gracing his features.

“Hmmmmnn,” Blearily and slow, Marinette’s eyes blinked open to stare at her knight, hand reaching up to rest on his knee, “Chaton.” She murmured.

Letting one of his hands glide down to hold hers, the other still cupping her face, Adrien gave her a soft smile, “Hey, Mari. How are you feeling?”

She grunted, but didn’t elaborate. Taking a deep breath, her eyes began to water as her grip on his hand tightened significantly, almost - ow! - painful. How in the hell is she this strong?! He wondered. Before he could put any more thought into it, she spoke, “Chat Noir… can I tell you something?”

“Anything for you, Princess.”


End file.
